Dirty Revenge
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Hinata sangat membenci Sasuke dan ingin balas dendam? Mengapa? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga membuat gadis sebaik Hinata melakukan hal serendah itu? Bad summary :( Fanfic Naruto pertamaku don't like don't read RnR! Please.. warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclamire: Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto seorang**

**…**

**Dirty Revenge by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**…**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Hinata X Sasuke**

**Warning: AU, OOC(banget), GaJe, Abal, Dark, Miss Typo, de el el…..**

**..**

**Don't Like Don't Read (I warn You, guys!)**

**Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Sasuke dan ingin balas dendam? Mengapa? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga membuat gadis sebaik Hinata melakukan hal serendah itu? Bad summary L Fanfic Naruto pertamaku don't like don't read RnR! Please..**

* * *

**Dirty Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**..**

Di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit, terdapat kamar bernomor 219. Ruangan itu berdinding putih dengan tirai barwarna biru. Dari sela tirai itu, sinar matahari dengan malu-malu memasuki ruang gelap itu. Sinar itu mengenai sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru raven yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam dan hampir kesujur tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat pada kecelakaan yang mengerikan itu. Mobil yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba ditabrak dari arah depan sehingga mobil tersebut terhempas sejauh 200 meter, menabrak pembatas jalan dan langsung meluncur bebas ke dalam jurang. Dua orang yang berada di mobil itu tewas seketika di tempat kejadian, hanya gadis inilah yang berhasil selamat. Namun sayang seluruh tubuhnya baik wajah, tangan dan kaki terkena luka bakar akibat dari ledakan mobil.

Gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri, selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di sekitar mulut dan lengannya. Tidak jauh dari sana duduklah sesosok pria. Pria tersebut menatap gadis malang itu dengan sedih. Gadis yang sudah dikenalnya hampir seumur hidupnya. Setiap hari ia selalu datang ke kamar itu sambil membawa bunga dan setiap hari pula ia memanjatkan doa kepada Kami-sama, memohon agar gadis yang disayanginya itu segera sadar.

_'Cepatlah bangun, Hinata…., semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu.'_ bisik pria itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

**..**

**..**

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu?"

"Belum, Tuan Neji. Menurut sumber dari kepolisian, mobil yang menabrak keluarga Hyuga bernomor K 5450 KE. Saat ini polisi masih melacak siapa pemilik mobil tersebut,"

"Segera beritahu saja jika pemilik mobil sialan itu sudah diketahui !"

"Baik, Tuan!"

Setelah anak buahnya pergi, Neji langsung menggebrak meja.

**Brak!**

"Sial!" maki Neji.

Akibat dari kecelakaan itu, paman serta sepupunya meninggal. Hanya tinggal Hinata yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang membuat paman dan sepupunya meninggal dan sampai sekarang pelakunya masih belum di temukan. Rupanya pelaku itu kabur setelah menabrak mobil Hinata.

" Kurang ajar! Beraninya… beraninya ia kabur! Awas saja kau, jika sudah ku temukan. Akan ku balas seribu kali lipat!" kata pria dengan mata keabuan itu geram.

**..**

Setiap pulang dari kantor Neji selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah sakit untuk melihat sepupu yang disayanginya.

"Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi, Kami-sama?", tanya Neji setelah sampai di kamar Hinata sambil membayangkan kejadian malam itu.

**..**

Hari itu, Neji beserta keluarga Hinata sedang makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran. Keluarga Hyuga memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk setiap akhir bulan berkumpul dan makan malam bersama. Selama makan malam, mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Namun kebahagiaan itu sirna ketika satu jam setelah Neji dan keluarga Hinata berpisah, ponsel Neji tiba-tiba berdering mengabarkan berita yang menghancurkan hati Neji. Alangkah terkejutnya Neji mendengar berita tentang kecelakaan mobil yang tertimpa keluarganya itu. Langsung saja Neji melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana, Neji sudah melihat dua tubuh kaku Paman dan sepupunya itu, seluruh tubuhnya terbakar sehingga susah untuk dikenali. Tapi Neji yakin jika salah satu mayat itu adalah pamannya, karena di jari manisnya terpasang sebuah cincin emas. Cincin pernikahan. Seketika itu juga Neji ambruk dan menangis keras-keras memandangi pria yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah itu terbujur kaku.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar ketika melihat jari-jari gadis dihadapannya bergerak. Segera Neji mendekatkan diri sambil memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata… Hinata… Apakah kamu sudah sadar, Hinata? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

Pelan-pelan gadis itu membuka matanya. Dan orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepupunya. Neji.

"Eeem…. Di mana ini, Neji?" kata Hinata dengan suara serak sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak minum?

"Ini di Rumah sakit, Hinata. Kamu sudah koma selama tiga minggu." Jawab Neji sambil membantu Hinata duduk.

"Apa? Sudah selama itu?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya, tunggu Hinata aku akan memanggil dokter dulu. Sikamaru, cepat panggilkan dokter!" perintah Neji kepada pengawalnya yang rambutnya diikat keatas.

"Baik, tuan" kata Sikamaru sambil melangkah pergi.

"A..air.." kata Hinata. Segera Neji memberikan segelas air kepada Hinata.

"Dimana ayah dan adikku?" tanya Hinata setelah menghabiskan segela air. Sekarang tenggorokannya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"…" Neji hanya bisa diam dan menghindari tatapan Hinata.

"Dimana mereka Neji?" tanya gadis bermata keabuan itu lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada memaksa.

"Me..mereka….. sudah tiada, Hinata. Maafkan aku…," kata Neji dengan susah payah.

"TIDAK!… itu tidak mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Neji?" teriak Hinata tidak percaya.

_'Tidak mungkin itu terjadi'_ batin Hinata.

"Mobil yang kalian tumpangi ditabrak dari arah depan dan menyebabkan mobil kalian masuk ke dalam jurang," jelas Neji.

"Siapa yang menabraknya, Neji?" tanya Hinata. Air mata sudah terbit di kedua mata peraknya. Samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian itu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari makan malam bersama Neji. Ayahnya mengetir dengan kecepatan normal sedangkan adiknya duduk disamping ayahnya, Hinata sendiri duduk di kursi penumpang. Tiba-tiba ketika ayahnya berbelok muncul cahaya menyilaukan dari depan, karena kaget ayahnya membanting setir ke kanan. Namun benturannya tidak dapat dihindari, sehingga membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi terhempas sejauh 200 meter, menabrak pembatas jalan dan langsung meluncur bebas ke dalam jurang. Mata Hinata terbelalak mengingat peristiwa itu. Hujan air mata turun dengan deras di kedua matanya.

"Maaf Hinata, polisi masih menyelidikinya." ucap Neji sambil menundukkan kepala.

"AAAkkhhhhhh…..aakkhh….hhhuuuuaaa…." teriak Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ada orang yang memukulnya dengan palu.

"SAKITT! Sakit sekali, Neji!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis.

"Tenang, Hinata. Dokter akan segera datang," kata Neji gugup. Tiba-tiba tangisan Hinata berhenti karena menyadari kedua tangannya dibalut perban.

"A..ada apa dengan tanganku, Neji?" tanya Hinata sambil, meraba kedua tangannya. Seluruh tanganya dibalut oleh perban dan baru disadarinya sekarang.

"Wa―wajahku?" lanjutnya lagi sambil meraba wajahnya yang juga diperban. Seketika itu juga Hinata menghempas selimut putih yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

**Sret.**

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sekujur tubuhnya dililit oleh kain putih. Kain itu tidak sepenuhnya berwarna putih, di beberapa tempat terdapat warna merah dan kuning yan berasal dari darah dan nanah.

"TIDAKKK!" jerit Hinata syok.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Hampir seluruh tubuhmu terkena luka bakar," kata Neji sambil memeluk Hinata. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"AAaaKkkkhhhhhhh…..!" teriak Hinata. Teriakan memilukan yang berasal dari gadis berambut biru raven itu menggema di seluruh koridor rumah sakit.

Hinata mulai mengamuk dan meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari pelukan Neji. Neji yang sedari tadi menerima pukulan dari Hinata tetap bergeming dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Apa salahku, Neji? Mengapa hidupku jadi seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menangis pilu.

"…."Neji tidak dapat menjawabnya. Satu-satunya yang dapt dilakukannya sekarang adalah berada di sisi Hinata.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Neji. Sekarang aku sebatang kara," kata Hinata sambil menangis dipelukan Neji.

"Kamu masih memilikiku, Hinata." Kata Neji sambil mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan dokter yang dipanggil Sikamaru datang dan memberikan obat penenang kepada Hinata.

"Sepertinya Nona Hinata mengalami trauma pasca kecelakaan. Sebaiknya kita biarkan ia istirahat dulu" kata dokter setelah memberi suntikan penenang pada Hinata.

"Baik, dokter" kata Neji

Dokterpun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kini hanya Neji dan Hinata yang berada di ruangan itu. Hinata sedah tertidur pulas. Wajah malaikatnya terlihat tenang seolah-olah kejadian mengerikan tersebut tidak pernah terjadi. Ia bersumpah kepada Kami-sama bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat gadis yang disayanginya tersenyum lagi. Senyam yang membuat hati setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi hangat. Senyum itu juga yang melelehkah hati Neji, ketika ayah yang dicintainya meninggal.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan melindungimu meskipun nyawaku sebagai taruhannya," kata Neji sambil mengelus wajah Hinata yang diselimuti perban.

**..**

**..**

Setelah keluar dari kamar Hinata, ponsel Neji berdering, segera diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan?" tanya Neji

"Sudah tuan, mobil itu ternyata milik seorang Uchiha," kata suara diseberang telepon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji lagi memastikan

"Benar, tuan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih"kata Neji sambil menutup telepon genggamnya. Seringai licik muncul disudut bibirnya.

"Sungguh kebetulan yang tidak dikira, Hah! Tunggu pembalasanku, Uchiha!" kata Neji sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya.

**.To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Bagaimana minna… setelah membaca fanfic ini?**

**Jelek? Aneh?**

**Silahkan review… review kalian akan sangat membantuku (^_^)**

***Teru-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sungguh kebetulan yang tidak dikira, Hah! Tunggu pembalasanku, Uchiha!" kata Neji sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**..**

**Dirty Revenge by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**…**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Hinata X Sasuke**

**Warning: AU, OOC(banget), GaJe, Abal, Dark, Miss Typo, de el el….. **

**…**

**Don't Like Don't Read (I warn You, guys!)**

**Summary: Hinata sangat membenci Sasuke dan ingin balas dendam? Mengapa? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga membuat gadis sebaik Hinata melakukan hal serendah itu?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha, tinggallah seorang pria, pria dengan surai berwarna raven dan mata yang sama gelapnya dengan laut hitam. Laki-laki itu tinggal seorang diri, sengaja menjauh dari aturan ketat keluarga dan mencari kehidupan yang bebas yang selama ini ia impikan.

Apartemen yang ia beli kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu terlihat simpel namun elegan. Semua perabotan yang ada di ruang itu bergaya maskulin dan warna yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut adalah biru tua dan hitam. Dan dimanakah pria itu sekarang?

Tak jauh dari kamar tidur utama, terdapat sebuah kamar mandi, dari dalam terdengar suara tetes air yang berasal dari shower. Ya. Pemuda itu sedang menjalani rutinitasnya yaitu mandi.

Air hangat yang keluar dari pancuran tanpa malu-malu membasahi rambut serta seluruh tubuh laki-laki itu. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang atletis, terlihat sekali dirinya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke _Fitness Center_ guna memahat otot-otot indahnya tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, ia keluar dari sana dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Drrrrt. Drrrt.

Terdengar suara berdering, alisnya berkerut memandang nama yang tertera di layar HP-nya, dan dengan segera ia mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo!"

"Halo, SASUKE! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA?" tanya gadis yang berbicara di seberang telepon dengan suara yang sangat keras dan membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinganya.

"Hm. Aku baru saja selesai mandi, Sakura. Ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"APA? Jangan-jangan kamu lupa kita punya janji kencan! Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah jam, Uchiha Sasuke!" kata gadis itu dengan nada kesal. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sudah meluangkan waktu ekstra untuk berdandan secantik mungkin untuk kencannya bersama Sasuke, tapi semuanya sia-sia karena sekarang _make-up_nya sudah mulai luntur karena keringatnya sendiri.

Sasuke baka! Kenapa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sifatnya sedingin es di kutub utara? Sudah berkali-kali hatinya sakit karena sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya itu, namun tetap saja ia memaafkannya. Benar apa kata orang, cinta itu buta.

"Oo, ya? Maaf aku lupa. Setengah jam lagi aku akan sampai." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Menurutnya wanita itu adalah makhluk yang merepotkan, ia harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi makhluk seperti ini, termasuk tunangannya― Haruno Sakura.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno memiliki perusahaan besar dan untuk memperbesar area kekuasaan, mereka membuat kesepakatan yaitu melaksanakan pernikahan politik. Karena alasan egois itulah, dirinya harus menikahi gadis musim semi itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Sakura, berbeda dengan Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang berubah menjadi ceria. Cepat sekali suasana hatinya berubah.

Setelah memakai baju, Sasuke langsung memacu mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan normal menuju tempat di mana Sakura berada. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga. Sebuah gedung bioskop. Ya, hari ini mereka berencana menonton film.

"Sasuke…." pangil gadis bermanik emerald itu.

"Hm." jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo cepat Sasuke, filmnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Tenang, aku sudah membeli tiket, popcorn, dan cola." jelas Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa menurut ajakan tungangannya itu.

.

.

Ternyata Sakura memilih menonton film romatis, Sasuke yang tidak terlalu suka film bertema percintaan merasa bosan setengah mati. Alhasil selama film itu diputar, Sasuke tertidur dengan pulasnya di kursi penonton. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

_'Kapan hatimu bisa melihatku, Sasuke?'_

"Huaaam…, apa sudah selesai? Lain kali pilih Film action, Sakura. Kalau film romantis membuatku ngantuk." kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Syok melihat perlakuan dingin Sasuke terhadapnya.

_'Jangan menyerah, Sakura. Kamu pasti bisa menaklukkan pria berhati es itu.'_ Semangatnya langsung berkobar dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul jejak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"Sakura berlari dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan manja. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti menilai bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi, Sakura yang cantik serta Sasuke yang tampan.

"Kamu mau langsung pulang?"tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eemm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Aku lapar."

"Hm, baiklah." Segera kedua sejoli itu memasuki mobil dan melaju meninggalkan gedung bioskop tersebut.

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke dan Sakura, terparkir sebuah mobil hitam dan di dalamnya terdapat sesosok pria berkaca mata hita sambil memegang kamera. Rupanya pria tersebut sedari tadi membuntuti Sasuke.

"Ikuti mobil itu!" perintahnya. Segera mobil hitam itu membuntuti mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya pria beriris abu tersebut. Pria berjas hitam yang diajaknya bicara menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi foto-foto Sasuke bersama gadis berambut pink.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan gadis disampingnya ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Sudah satu bulan ini mereka bertunangan." Jelas pria berkacamata hitam tersebut.

"Hmm. Haruno Sakura, ya. Cari tahu kegemaran, hobi dan semua yang berkaitan dengan gadis ini."

"Baik, Tuan." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi dari ruang kerja Neji.

Setelah anak buahnya pergi, pemuda bersurai panjang itu beranjak dari kursinya sambil menggenggam foto tersebut. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan pemantik api. Dengan wajah datar, Neji memantik korek itu dan pelan-pelan membakar foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Iris putihnya menatap kertas yang perlahan-lahan dilalap api.

.

.

Putih. Hampa. Hanya dua kata itulah yang dapat mendiskripsikan di mana sekarang ia berada.

'Di mana ini? Apakah ini surga?' mata pucatnya mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada ia seorang diri. Rasa takut mulai mengerogoti hatinya. Takut berada di tempat asing apalagi seorang diri. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian gadis itu mengeluarkan suara,

"Halo, ada orang di sini?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara gema yang terpantul dari suaranya sendiri. _'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' _

"Hinata…."seseorang memanggil namanya. Kontan gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya tersebut. Sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri. Hiashi Hyuuga. Laki-laki itu menggandeng seorang gadis cantik yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Gadis itu bernama Hanabi, adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Otou-san…. Hanabi-chan…," sapa Hinata sambil berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum. Aneh, pikirnya. Sejak tadi ia berlari namun tubuhnya tidak sampai juga ke tempat ayah dan adiknya berada.

"Ini bukan tempatmu, Hinata. Sadarlah." Ucap ayahnya lembut yang disertai anggukan kecil adiknya.

"Apa maksud ayah? tanya Hinata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan berlari, langkahnya semakin melambat. Dilihatnya tubuh kedua orang yang ia sayangi memudar. Matanya mulai kabur akibat genangan air yang membasahi kedua matanya.

"Tidak…, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Hinata berteriak. Matanya membulat sempurna, nafasnya putus-putus, dan keringat membasahi keningnya.

Ternyata apa yang dialaminya barusan hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu menghantui di setiap tidurnya. Sudah seminggu ia berada di kamar ini. Tujuh hari sejak ia sadar dari koma dan ia belum boleh pulang karena kondisi fisiknya yang masih lemah. Selain luka bakar yang dideritanya, dokter juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya menderita trauma pasca kecelakaan. Oleh sebab itu, selain pengobatan fisik, Hinata juga mendapati pengobatan Psikis dari seorang Psikolog.

Setiap hari, luka bakar yang diderita gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai mengering, namun tidak dengan luka akibat kehilangan keluarga yang dicintai. Ternyata terapi psikis yang ia jalani setiap hari tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya itu. Semakin lama bukannya semakin hilang, luka tersebut malah semakin besar mengerogoti hati kecilnya. Hatinya yang putih bersih pelan-pelan mulai dirayapi oleh kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang berasal dari kesedihan yang kemudian berubah menjadi sakit hati dan dendam. Dendam. Ya, dendam. Hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan ia masih bertahan hidup. Tujuan hidupnya saat ini adalah membalaskan dendamnya kepada orang yang membuat ia kehilangan ayah dan adiknya.

.

.

Srek.

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Gadis yang sedari tadi melamun menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Senyum manisnya merekah melihat pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya sengaja ditutupi oleh seikat bunga berwarna ungu. Bunga Lavender―bunga favoritnya. Walau wajah pemuda itu tertutup, ia sudah tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Neji-nii, akhirnya kamu datang," sapa Hinata. Pemuda itu langsung memberikan senyum lebarnya seraya memberikan seikat bunga kepada sepupunya itu. Hinata menerima pemberian itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gomen ne Hinata, aku baru datang sekarang. Rapat pemegang saham baru saja selesai," kata pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup senang kau berkunjung kemari. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu, Neji-nii." Suasana muram tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan, Hinata." Ucap Neji dengan tulus. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu, sambil menggenggam tangan sepupunya itu, ia berkata,

"Arigatou, Neji-nii."

"Hn." Neji membalasnya dengan membalas genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Aku punya kabar baik, Hinata." Lanjut Neji, kali ini dengan bersemangat.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Apakah sepupunya itu sudah berhasil menemukan pelaku yang menabraknya? Sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan hal itu namun hatinya belum siap. Tapi rangkaian kalimat yang diucapkan keluarga satu-satunya itu membuatnya kaget.

"Kita akan pindah ke Sunagakure satu bulan lagi, Hinata. Perusahaan kita akan membuka kantor cabang di sana." Jelas Neji.

"A-apa? Tap-tapi ak-aku masih belum sembuh." Hinata mencoba untuk menolak rencana pria bermanik silver itu. Ia malu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya keadaannya. Walaupun lukanya sudah mengering, tapi tubuh dan wajah masih dibalut perban. Sampai saat ini gadis bersurai indigo itu masih belum mau melihat wajahnya di cermin. Takut melihat wujudnya yag menyeramkan. Neji yang menyadari hal tersebut berusaha menenangkan Hinata,

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Rumah sakit di sana lebih canggih dan dokternya ahli-ahli. Aku juga punya kenalan dokter di sana."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, Neji-nii." Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas, Hinata menyetujui permintaan Neji. Hitung-hitung mencari suasana baru dan mencoba menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu.

"Hemm. Itu baru keluarga Hyuuga." Neji tersenyum kepada Hinata, di dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana besar. Rencana yang dapat membuat kehidupan Hinata berubah.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, minna~

Gomen…. Gomen, Teru telat update-nya m(_ _)m ternyata hampir sebulan Teru menelantarkan fic ini…

Gara-gara ga tahu harus nulis apa, jadinya Teru malah buat cerita di Fandom lain :'(

Special Thanks buat : lavenderchia, Sagara Ai, Bonbon 0330, bluerose, gece, dan Guest, Yang udah bersedia nge-review fic abal ini.

Thanks buat yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Klo ada keluhan, kritik, saran, pujian, tinggal isi di kolom Review :)

Pendapat kalian akan sangat membatuku.

Salam Teru :*


End file.
